Awakening
by Lady of Stamford Bridge
Summary: A SandryBriar one shot. This is my first fanfic so please review!


Briar slipped into Sandry's room at dawn to wake her. He smiled as he saw her beautiful face, gleaming in the light of the new risen sun streaming through the windows. He knelt next to the bed and whispered softly, "Sandry, wake up."

Her bright blue eyes opened slowly and she smiled as she saw Briar. "What time is it?"

"Just past dawn."

Sandry sat up and stretched, yawning. "Tell Lark I'll be out in a moment," she commanded Briar before throwing off her covers and stepping out of bed.

"Her and Rosethorn are working in the Hub today. They left us a list of chores," the boy grimaced slightly.

Sandry giggled, then reached over and squeezed his hand.

"I'll go make you some tea shall I?" Briar asked, returning the smile.

"That would be wonderful."

Briar walked out of the room, his head in the clouds.

He had just finished making pancakes when Sandry came out of her room. Today she wore a light blue dress, the colour mirroring her eyes perfectly. Briar felt his knees melt, he didn't notice Sandry's light blush.

"Has there been any word from Daja or Tris?" Sandry asked.

"Daja should be home within the week, Tris we're not sure of. You know her and Niko, once they get into their studies they'll forget everything else."

"Very true."

They lapsed into a comfortable silence while Sandry devoured her breakfast.

"You looked like you needed it," Briar remarked, "You're so thin."

"There's nothing wrong with being thin." She replied tartly.

"Well, I suppose you never had to live on the streets so our opinions may differ slightly."

"Slightly!" Sandry snorted.

Briar grinned ruefully. "Hey, do you want to maybe go down to the cove for a midday picnic today?"

"I'd love to. I guess this means we need to start on those chores you mentioned."

Briar sighed, stood up and fetched the duster. "I'll do dusting, sweeping and the privy. You do the dishes."

"Alright then."

They had finished the chores well before midday. Briar went down to visit Gorse in the Hub to collect food for the picnic while Sandry straightened Lark's sewing room, which had become slightly messy in the last few days.

When Briar returned Sandry watched him walk up the garden path, whistling, and carrying a picnic basket.

He came in the door and asked her if she was ready to go. Sandry nodded and headed toward the door.

Briar stopped her, bowed, and held out his arm. Sandry laughed and laid her hand lightly on it.

Upon arrival at the beach they set up the blanket Sandry had brought with and Briar started pulling out some of the treats he had collected from Gorse. He picked up a cherry tart and reached over and fed it to Sandry.

"That's good," she mumbled, mouth full.

He picked up another one and popped it into his own mouth, "that it is."

They finished off the food in short order and then settled down against a convenient rock for an afternoon nap. Sandry laid her head on his shoulder, Briar looked down at her, then put his arm around her shoulders.

"The sea looks so beautiful." Sandry said softly.

"Not as beautiful as you."

Sandry looked up at her childhood friend, eyes wide. He had blushed a bright red, but as she stared into his emerald eyes she saw something that frightened her, as it warmed her. He slowly leaned forward and kissed her. She pulled back for a second before kissing him again, more urgently this time. They finally broke apart, panting, after a few minutes.

"I missed you so much when you were away." Sandry whispered.

Briar replied, "I swear I will never leave you again. I love you."

Hearing Briar say something so un-Briar like told Sandry more than anything that he really loved her.

"I love you too."

That evening at dinner Lark and Rosethorn chatted about their day, and asked the young couple about theirs. They pretended to not notice the secret smiles the pair were both wearing.

Later that night, after Sandry and Briar were both supposedly asleep Lark grinned and said, "I wondered how long it would take them."

"Amen to that." Rosethorn replied. They looked at each other then started laughing.

Long after midnight Briar snuck across the living room of the cottage to Sandry's room, he found her awake reading a book by the light of her spelled crystal. She smiled.

He hopped into bed beside her as she put away the book and the crystal.

"Goodnight," he said softly.

"Night." She replied. She kissed his lips once before snuggling down in his arms and going to sleep.


End file.
